Czerwona Magda
W strażnicy pogotowia pożarniczego panowała cisza północy. Światło latarni-czujki naciągniętej wysoko na haku pod stropem roztaczało przyćmiony wachlarz promieni na izbę kwadratową, z dwoma tapczanami pod ścianą i szafą na akta i hełmy zapasowe. Pod oknem przy stole siedziało dwóch strażaków nad partią warcab, puszczając od czasu do czasu kłęby żółtego dymu z długich wiśniowych lulek. Grali znać bez przejęcia, tak sobie, dla zabicia czasu, bo ruchy rąk były leniwe, jakby od niechcenia, gdy z twarzy znużonych czuwaniem wiała nuda i senność. Czasem któryś ziewnął szeroko i rozprostował przygarbione ślęczeniem plecy, czasem bąknął półgębkiem jakąś uwagę. I znów zapadała cisza spowita dymem fajek. Na tapczanach leżało dwóch dyżurnych; jeden pod lewą ścianą chrapał smacznie w oktawę tonów, gdy jego partner ze strony przeciwnej ćmił w milczeniu papierosa ze wzrokiem wbitym nieruchomo w pułap. W jakiejś chwili oderwał oczy od sufitu, przydusił dogasający ogarek i rzucił w kąt izby. Jeden z grających odwrócił się: — Nie śpicie, panie sierżancie? — Jakoś mi się nie klei. Grajcie dalej. Wolę dumać. Wyciągnął się z powrotem na łóżku, splótł ręce pod głową i zapatrzył się w zamyśleniu w duży wiszący obraz św. Floriana. Niewesoła znać była zaduma, gdyż twarz mu się chmurzyła raz po raz i co chwila ściągał boleśnie długie czarne łuki brwi. Jakoż miał się czym kłopotać sierżant pożarny, Piotr Szponar. Od trzech tygodni powróciła do miasta na służbę jego jedynaczka, Magda, a wraz z nią te same troski i obawy, które przed dwoma laty zmusiły do wydalenia jej w strony odległe, gdzie jeszcze o niej nikt nic nie słyszał. Bo dziwnym też stworzeniem była córka strażaka. Wysoka, wątła i blada, zwracała uwagę dużymi czarnymi, wiecznie w przestrzeń zapatrzonymi oczyma i ruchami rąk, których nigdy opanować nie umiała. Ręce te, równie blade jak twarz, przebiegały ustawicznie jakieś nerwowe dreszcze czy skurcze, wywołując niespokojny, spazmatyczny ruch palców — długich, wąskich, wiecznie zimnych. Włosy miała bujne, czarne, które w lśniących kruczo wężach wymykały się spod jedwabnej, ognistopomarańczowej chusty, jedynej ozdoby, na jaką stać było biedną dziewczynę. Bo biedną była, bardzo biedną córka pożarnika. Matka Marta, podobno wielkiej piękności Cyganka, odumarła ją wcześnie, pozostawiając w spadku naturę chorą jakąś, niesamowitą, i tęsknotę do wielkich, bezkresnych stepów. Ojciec kochał Magdę uczuciem tkliwym i serdecznym, lecz jakby z odcieniem lęku przed własnym dzieckiem. Piotr Szponar bał się swej córki. Bał się jej białej jak marmur twarzy, jej wąskich, zaciętych uporczywie ust, jej długich a częstych zamyśleń. Lecz były i inne, głębsze przyczyny ojcowskiego lęku. Oto żonie jego jeszcze, gdy wiodła pośród swoich życie nomadów, przepowiedzieć miała stara Cyganka, że uwiedzie ją człowiek biały, osiadły i że spłodzi z nim dziecię — dziewczynę, córkę płomieni, którą ojciec będzie zwalczał przez całe życie. Wróżba zdawała się dziwnie spełniać. Marta dożyła tylko pierwszej jej połowy, porzucając dziecko na zawsze już w piątym roku życia. Z trwogą czekał Piotr na ziszczenie się niejasnej dlań zrazu części drugiej. Aż przyszedł czas, w którym tajemnicze słowa wiedźmy zaczęły nabierać właściwego znaczenia. Magda Szponar miała wtedy lat 15 i służyła w mieście w fabryce tutek, gdy wybuchł pierwszy pożar: zapaliły się nie wiadomo jakim sposobem skrzynie z bibułkami i pożoga rozszerzyła się na cały zakład w przeciągu kilku minut. Strata była olbrzymia; szła w krocie. Sprawcy nie wykryto nigdy. Natomiast po ugaszeniu pożaru znaleziono robotnicę Magdę Szponar w malej salce środkowej cudem ocalałej z morza płomieni, rozpostartą na podłodze w głębokim uśpieniu. Dziewczyna prawdopodobnie przetrwała w tym stanie cały pożar i dopiero po dwugodzinnym cuceniu otworzyła ociężałe ze snu powieki. Jak zdołała wytrzymać przez godzinę bez uduszenia się w zamkniętym pokoju otoczonym zewsząd falami ognia i w jaki sposób w ogóle ocalał pokój, położony w samym środku płonącego budynku — pozostało na zawsze nie rozwiązaną zagadką. Po tym wypadku zmieniała Magda parokrotnie chlebodawców, służąc przeważnie jako pokojówka przy zamożniejszych rodzinach, jako garderobiana w kawiarniach lub panna sklepowa. I zawsze jakimś fatalnym trafem wkrótce po jej wstąpieniu do służby wybuchały pożary w domach i instytucjach, w których była wtedy zajętą. Przyczyna tych klęsk żywiołowych pozostawała za każdym razem nie wyjaśnioną; ludzie stawali zawsze już wobec faktu dokonanego. Zrazu nikomu ani śniło się szukać jakiegoś związku między pożarami w mieście a Magdaleną Szponarówną, której zachowanie się poprawne i bez zarzutu nie zwracało na siebie niczyjej uwagi. W końcu jednak zaczęły wśród warstw miejskiego proletariatu krążyć jakieś dziwne pogłoski na temat częstych wypadków ognia w czasach ostatnich. Doszło bowiem do tego, że nieraz gorzało w mieście po dwa i trzy razy na tydzień, i to — rzecz dziwna — ciągle w tym samym miejscu; ogień jakby upodobał sobie pewne dzielnice — co więcej, pewne domy, rodziny, nawiedzając je w sposób szczególnie natrętny. Wreszcie ni stąd, ni zowąd, po okrutnym pożarze na Lewandówce, który spalił niemal doszczętnie świeżo wystawioną kamienicę miejskiego syndyka, gruchnęła nagle pogłoska, że sprawczynią tylu klęsk nie jest nikt inny tylko Magda Szponarówną, służąca w domu Doleżanów. Wzburzony tłum pospólstwa napadł na nią na środku rynku i byłby przeprowadził nad nie^ szczęśliwą doraźną egzekucję, gdyby nie interwencja ojca, powszechnie lubianego i cenionego obrońcy dobra publicznego, i policji, która uprowadziła dziewczynę przed zemstą rozwścieczonego motłochu. Przeprowadzone śledztwo nader surowo i ściśle nie wykazało winy podsądnej; sędzia śledczy stwierdził tylko ku powszechnemu zdumieniu na podstawie zeznań świadków i oskarżonej, że w przeciągu roku niespełna jej służby zaszło w mieście przeszło 100 pożarów, i to przeważnie tylko w domach jej chlebodawców w danej chwili. Nadto ustalono charakterystyczny fakt dotyczący zachowania się Szponarówny w czasie podejrzanych pożarów: oto w 50 wypadkach na 100 znachodzono ją po ugaszeniu ognia w stanie nieprzytomnym, prawie kataleptycznym „•'', zwykle wewnątrz domu, który uległ klęsce. Oto wszystko. Dowodów winy bezpośredniej nie zdołali oskarżyciele przytoczyć ani w jednym wypadku; ani razu nikt jej nie przyłapał na gorącym uczynku. Owszem, o podpaleniu jakimkolwiek, zdaje się, nie mogło być mowy, gdyż jak wynikało z zeznań świadków naocznych i poszkodowanych, dziewczyna od chwil; wybuchu pożaru aż do ugaszenia pozostawała jakby w transie i nie ruszała się z miejsca; ponadto ogień wybuchał nie w bezpośredniej jej bliskości, lecz zwykle w pewnym oddaleniu, np. w drugim lub trzecim pokoju. Kilku lekarzy ekspertów, którzy okazali żywe zainteresowanie się tą sprawą, po dokładnym zbadaniu Magdy uznało ja za istotę anormalną, z przewagą sił podświadomych, skłonną do katalepsji, a nawet somnambulizmu. Ostatecznie zapadł wyrok uwalniający; lecz po cichu poradził sąd sierżantowi pożarników, by córki do służby więcej nie posyłał, a to ze względu na podniecenie opinii publicznej, która była stanowczo przeciw Magdzie. Jakoż mimo wyroku ułaskawiającego odtąd Szponarówna, przezwana Czerwoną Magdą, uchodziła za podpalaczkę i czarownicę, której wszyscy schodzili z drogi, bojąc się przypuścić ją na próg swego domu. Znękany ojciec wysłał ją w strony odległe do krewnych na wieś w nadziei, że po jakimś czasie będzie mogła powrócić, gdy zatrze się pamięć katastrof, a ludność uspokoi się i zapomni o Czerwonej Magdzie. Jakoż spędziła na wsi dwa lata, nie dając o sobie znaku życia. Wtem przed trzema tygodniami powróciła nagle do miasta bledsza niż zwykle, z zapadłymi policzkami i śladami łez w zaczerwienionych oczach. Na pytania odpowiadała niechętnie, z widocznym przymusem i tylko rwała się do służby, nie chcąc być ojcu ciężarem w domu. W końcu ustąpił na usilne błagania i choć z ciężkim sercem, wyrobił jej miejsce w domu bogatego kupca Duchnica przy ul. Młynarskiej. Dziewczyna objęła tam miejsce służącej i od tygodnia spełniała już gorliwie obowiązki. W mieście zjawienie się Czerwonej Magdy przeszło jakoś bez wrażenia i zdawało się, że nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Lecz Piotr Szponar gryzł się tym powrotem ogromnie i z dnia na dzień wyczekiwał złych „nowin”. Bo mimo wyroku władz, mimo wyraźnych zaprzeczeń z ust samej Magdy pożarnik nie wierzył w jej niewinność; gdzieś głęboko, na samym dnie duszy, drzemało przekonanie, że wszystko, co ludzie o niej mówią, jest okropną i smutną prawdą. On, ojciec i sierżant straży pożarnej w jednej osobie, mógł coś o tym powiedzieć — on, który gasił własną ręką wszystkie po kolei pożary, jakie opinia ludzka wiązała w tajemniczy sposób z jego Magdą. Miał czas już poznać dokładnie wszystkie towarzyszące im symptomy i zbadać je do gruntu; odróżniał je jakimś osobnym, swoistym zmysłem od innych „zwykłych”, którym też napatrzył się do woli. Nie na darmo dosłużył się stopnia sierżanta i uchodził za pierwszorzędną siłę pożarniczą. Gdyby go spytano na spowiedzi: — Sierżancie pożarny, Piotrze Szponar — czy córka twoja jest winną? — odpowiedziałby, że nie, o ile chodzi o jej własne sumienie i pełną ludzką świadomość. Lecz gdyby go ktoś zapytał, czy wierzy w bezwzględną niewinność Magdy, zaprzeczyłby równie stanowczo. Najwięcej go jednak bolało, że to właśnie jego córka, jego krew. Tkwiła w tym jakaś bolesna ironia, że jego rodzone dziecko zdawało się stwarzać dookoła siebie ową niszczącą siłę, którą on tępił zajadle od tylu lat. Czasami przychodziła dziwna myśl, że może właśnie dlatego, może właśnie za tę zaciętość, z jaką zwalczał ogień, przyszedł nań dopust; może okrutny żywioł mścił się na nim w ten sposób? Nie wiadomo. Szponar błądził i cierpiał ogromnie. Oto i teraz, w tej śródnocnej godzinie, trwożne myśli nie dawały spokoju, wałęsając się, jak upiór, pod czaszką. Dźwignął się ciężko z tapczanu i aby czymś odpędzić męczącą zmorę, zaczął przeglądać regulamin pogotowia wycięty na ścianie. Lecz i to znać mu się wkrótce uprzykrzyło, bo odwrócił się znudzony do tablicy na rozkazy i kredą jął kreślić jakąś karykaturę. Wtem targnął ciszą głos dzwonka: trzy ostre, dojmujące ukłucia. Automaty pożarowe grały. W strażnicy wszczął się nagły ruch, przemykały pod oknami w nerwowym pośpiechu jakieś postacie. Szponar z bijącym sercem studiował wskazówki automatu. Każda chwila przynosiła mu nowe szczegóły, sprecyzjowane na minutę, sekundę. Strażak wlepił oczy w lśniącą platynową tarczę, ale je wnet zamknął z powrotem. Jak gracz niepewny karty trzyma ją długo pod ręką, zanim odwróci i chwilę zgaduje — tak pożarnik nakrył trwożnie powiekami oczy i bał się spojrzeć w twarz prawdzie. Wreszcie podniósł je, wpijając głodne spojrzenie w aparat. Tu już była odpowiedź gotowa: zwięzła, wyraźna, nieubłagana. — Gore! Dzielnica IX. Garbarze. Młynarska. Szponar zachwiał się i zbladł. Przeczucie nie omyliło go. Tak — to było tam — na pewno! Gdzież by indziej? Niewątpliwie paliło się u Duchniców! Ogniowa kalwaria rozpoczynała się od nowa. Już w trzecim tygodniu służby! Zawierucha bólu i buntu przegięła go na chwilę ku ziemi Lecz się przemógł. Nie było czasu do namysłu; należało działać, wydać rozkazy, objąć dowództwo. Już grała na alarm trąbka, zwołując pogotowie, już drzemiący jeszcze przed chwilą pompierzy przypasywali pospiesznie gurty, nakładali szłomy, przerzucali przez plecy zwoje sznurów i linewek ratunkowych. Sierżant wybiegł ze strażnicy na dziedziniec. Tu pod wspinalnią i w magazynie wrzały już gorączkowe przygotowania do wymarszu. Przez szeroko rozwarte wierzeje wyprowadzano ze składu parę sikawek, wyjechał samochód rekwizytowy i dwie kominiarki do wyłącznej dyspozycji załogi. W blasku reflektorów połyskiwały na głowach metalowe kaski, zapalały się zimne światła w obuszkach toporów. Szponar, spokojny już i zrównoważony, wydawał zlecenia. Donośnie brzmiał na dziedzińcu glos jego równy, pewny, męski. — Wentyle w porządku? — rzucił w pewnej chwili pytanie. Parę posłusznych ramion pochyliło się w lot ku tłokom sikawek i przeprowadziło próbę. — Panie sierżancie, melduję, że wentyle grają — zgłosił rezultat jeden z pompierów. — Dobrze. Hej, chłopcy! — krzyknął zajmując stanowisko na jednym z wozów — komu w drogę, temu czas! Z Bogiem, ruszajmy! Zadrgała w powietrzu rześka pobudka trąbki As, rozskoczyły się na obie strony skrzydła bramy wyjazdowej i wśród zgiełku hubek, w krwawym świetle zapalonych pochodni runęły w ciszę ulic wozy pożarników: na czele pędził w szalonym tempie samochód z rekwizytami, za nim drugi zjeżony żebrami drabin, widłami, dżaganami i tiumnicami, z potężnym zbiornikiem wody w pośrodku, za nim dwie sikawki typu „Matador” z czeladzią do obsługi, na końcu auto osobowe z załogą pod dowództwem sierżanta... Była trzecia nad ranem, głucha, listopadowa noc. Gwałtowny wiatr wypadał z parowów ulic i zaułków i miotał w oczy całe przygarście prochu, pyłu i brukowego kurzu. Skądś, z ogrodów, leciały zżółkle tuleje jesiennych liści i z suchym szelestem toczyły się po płytach chodników... Minęli Aleje, skręcili na Świętojańską. Z dala, ponad wieżami farnego kościoła, gorzała łuna pożarów. W oknach ukazywały się wylęknione głowy, w bramach zaspani dozorcy; na placach zaczęły skupiać się gromadki ludzi. A w puste, wydłużone pierzejami latarń ulice wpadały zwoje dźwięków ostrych, krzykliwych, odezwy pożarniczych hubek, głos trąbki As metaliczny. — Gore! Gore! Docierali do placu św. Ducha. Sponad zrębów kamienic strzeliły w niebo krwawe siklawy ognia, wił się dym w czarnych, żałobnych przegubach. W powietrzu czuć było już swąd spalenizny, słychać wzrastający wciąż zgiełk ludzi... Minęli plac, lotem strzały okrążyli budynek poczty i z wściekłą furią runęli w ujście Młynarskiej. Tu w głębi po lewej uderzyła w oczy groźna krasa pożaru. Palił się trzypiętrowy dom kupca Duchnica. Ogień, wybuchły na wysokości pierwszego piętra, podsycany bez przerwy podmuchami jesiennego wiatru, ogarnął w przeciągu kwadransa wyższe piętra i sięgał już purpurową wstęgą po parter. Mimo nocnej pory wkoło jasno było jak w dzień. Wśród krzyku ludzi i trzasku płomieni wpadło pogotowie na duży, w tej chwili tysiącem iskier zasypany skwer przed kamienicą. Przyjął ich piekielny zgiełk i jęki. Na ulicy wkoło domu leżały stosy wyrzuconych z pomieszkań sprzętów, całe hałdy kufrów, szaf, kobierców w dzikim chaosie nieładu. Pożar wybuchł tak nagle i rozszerzył się tak szybko, że wiele osób zdołało zaledwie 'umknąć w samej bieliźnie. Innym drogę odcięły buchające z dolnych pięter płomienie, ci pozostali w płonącym domu, czekając pomocy strażaków. Co chwila ukazywały się w oknach wybladłe twarze nieszczęśliwych, daremnie żebrząc o ratunek, który nie nadchodził. Jakaś kobieta, przywiedziona czekaniem do rozpaczy, rzuciła się z drugiego piętra na bruk i skonała na miejscu. Na ten krytyczny moment nadjechali pożarnicy. W mgnieniu oka usunięto z ulicy gawiedź i ułożono linię wężową od domu do brzegu sąsiedniej rzeki. Zanim gumowe ssawki nabrały dostateczną ilość wody do zbiornika, rozpoczęły swą działalność potężne ekstinktory. Dzielny „Rese” i „Matador”, zasilane gorliwie przez podręczne hydrofory, natarły strumieniami wody na ognisko pożaru: pierwsze piętro i parter. Równocześnie przystawiono do muru pięć drabin wysuwalnych i dwa gęsiorki. Unosząc prawą ręką wysoko w górę prądnicę węża, wspiął się pierwszy na szczeble sierżant Szponar. — Za mną, chłopcy! — zachęcił gromkim głosem towarzyszy. Sześciu pożarników, zagrzanych jego przykładem, zaczęło wstępować po drabinach ku zagrożonym piętrom; za nimi w ślad pełzały ku górze węże wylotowe, przymocowywane po drodze podwiązkami do łat i szczebli. Dosiągłszy poziomu pierwszego piętra, puścił Szponar mocny, ześrodkowany prąd wody do mieszkania naprzeciw, w którym kłębiły się gęste runa ognia i dymu. Czerwona topiel na chwilę wklęsła gdzieś w głąb, odsłaniając wnętrze pokoju na pół ogołoconego ze sprzętów. — Stąd chyba już uciekli — wyciągnął szybki wniosek. I pozostawił opiekę nad pierwszym piętrem dwom towarzyszom, którzy dogonili go tymczasem. Ponieważ drabina nie wysuwała się wyżej, przeto zaczepił się karabińczykiem o przedostatni jej szczebel na poziomie pasa, chwycił podaną mu z dołu przez kolegę drabinkę hakową w obie ręce i podniósłszy wysoko w górę ponad głową, zahaczył ją w mig krukami o okno drugiego piętra. Po dokonaniu manewru z bajeczną wprawą i chyżością zaczął wspinać się po szczeblach z dobytym toporkiem w prawej. Już płomień, przeżarłszy opustoszałe dwa dolne poziomy, sięgnął krwawą grzywą po trzeci; już długie, gorące języki podlizywały balkony i ganki drugiego piętra, JUŻ wciskały się czerwone żądła przez drzwi i okna. Rozległ się brzęk pękających szyb zmieszany z krzykiem ludzkim. Na jednym z balkonów zbiło się w gromadkę kilkunastu mieszkańców, zasłaniając się rękoma przed dojmującym już z bliska żarem. W tej chwili sierżant dotarł do platformy drugiego piętra. Ruchem szybkim jak myśl wyciągnął ramię po najbliżej stojącą kobietę z rozwianym od wiatru włosem, uniósł ją lekko ponad balustradę balkonu i podał stojącemu niżej towarzyszowi, który omdlewającą mu na rękach sprowadził na dół. — Płachta ratunkowa! — zakomenderował Szponar, widząc, że gromadka na balkonie powiększa się i pożar wtargnął już do wnętrza. Uratowawszy w ten sposób jeszcze parę osób, poruczył resztę kolegom, sobie pozostawiając najtrudniejsze zadanie w głębi płonącego domu. Poprawił na głowie kaptur dymowy, odpiął karabińczyk i okraczywszy ostatni szczebel drabiny, wskoczył przez okno do środka. Za nim wśliznął się zdradziecki płomień. Rozpoczęło się bohaterskie dzieło pożarnika. Jak nurek na dnie morza rzucał się Szponar na wsze strony w gorączkowym szukaniu, przebiegał pokoje, przepatrywal zaciszne, z przepychem urządzone buduary, przemierzał nerwowym biegiem opuszczone świeżo sypialnie. W pewnej chwili natknął się na jakieś ciało, leżące na posadzce. Schylił się, dźwignął i wśród kłębów duszącego dymu zawrócił ku oknu. Tu na szczęście trafił na jednego z pompierów i oddał mu swój ciężar: śliczną, dziesięcioletnią może dziewczynkę. — Przyczepić do dwóch ostatnich pięter wory ratunkowe! — krzyknął na pożegnanie rozkaz, zawracając sam na boczne skrzydło w głąb. W tej chwili zwycięski pożar opanował lewą połać drugiego piętra i wciskał się palącą lawą w sam środek. Sierżant obrócił się na moment, by ujrzeć wysuwającą się z jakiejś alkowy wąską, purpurową szyję płomienia. Wciągnął w nozdrza powietrze i wtedy uczuł znany sobie tak dobrze zapach jej włosów. Nie po raz pierwszy spotykał się z tą wonią w czasie pożarów: płomienie pachniały macierzanką i liśćmi orzecha — wonią tych samych odwarów, którymi Magda tak chętnie zmywała swe długie, czarne włosy. Nie ulegało wątpliwości: to był jej pożar. Jak pędzony przez furię, rzucił się w wąski korytarz na prawo, skąd dochodziły go jęki. Lecz tu u wylotu zastąpiło mu drogę czerwone widmo dziewki. Była wysoka nad miarę ludzką, wyolbrzymiała jakaś, potworna i potrząsała w ręce trzymanym ognistym strąkiem. Zasłonił się przed nią wyciągniętym ramieniem i dygocąc na całym ciele, zapytał chrapliwie: — Czego chcesz ode mnie? W odpowiedzi zagrał jej na ustach okrutny uśmiech i spłynął strugą ognia po płomiennych jagodach. Podniosła ognisty swój strąk i zagrodziła nim przejście. — Z drogi! — krzyknął, obłąkany ze strachu i gniewu. — Z drogi, Magda! I przeszedł przez nią jak przez purpurową mgłę. Zapiekło go coś tylko okropnie na rękach i szyi, że syknął z bólu. Lecz przedarł się. W następnej chwili już wynosił na rękach jakąś staruszkę i siadłszy okrakiem na oknie, podawał ocaloną jednemu ze strażaków na drabinie. Tymczasem inni spuszczali mieszkańców w dół na płachtach lub co silniejszych, zwłaszcza mężczyzn, w krzesłach ratunkowych, związanych naprędce ze sznurów i linewek; kilku odważniejszych skoczyło wprost na rozpostarte w dole koce. Pozostało jeszcze ostatnie piętro. Mimo wysiłków strażaków pożar podniecany piekielnym wichrem opanował już cały dom i sięgał tryumfalnie ponad dach. Szponar dwoił się i troił. Był wszędzie. Jak demon zbawienia miotał się w największy ogień, z pogardą życia bez granic zawisał nad przepaścią, jak linoskok wahał się co chwila między niebem a ziemią. Własnoręcznie wyniósł z płomieni 20 osób, ocalił z niebezpieczeństwa życia dwóch kolegów, zabezpieczył odwrót kilku innym. Lecz ciągle, bez przerwy prześladowało go widmo czerwonej dziewki, drażniła won ognistych jej włosów. Tu wynurzała się jej twarz z mgławicy dymów, tam przesuwała się jej krwawa postać na tle walącego się w dół ganku, ówdzie powiewały mietlicą iskier jej piekielne warkocze. Nie zważał na nic i opancerzony w stal żelaznej woli spełniał po bohatersku swój obowiązek. Aż nadeszła chwila najstraszniejszej próby. O ocaleniu domu nie mogło już być mowy; poprzepalane belki wyższych pięter waliły się z łoskotem w dół, podziurawione jak rzeszota sufity zapadały się z głuchym rumorem. Mała garstka mieszkańców z trzeciego piętra skupiła się w jednym z okien na prawym skrzydle na poły objętym przez pożogę: dwóch starców, jakiś chory kaleka i młoda matka z niemowlęciem przy piersi. Strażacy pod przewodnictwem sierżanta przypinali pośpiesznie wór ratunkowy, którym miano spuszczać tych najniedołężniejszych na ziemię. Wtem rozległ się spazmatyczny krzyk kobiety z okna. Nieszczęśliwa przytrzymując lewym ramieniem płaczące dziecko wskazywała drugą ręką poza siebie na zbliżające się z przerażającą chyżością kotłowisko płomieni z głębi pokoju. Gryzący dym w żółtych skędzierzawionych kłakach przykrył na moment tragiczną grupę. Gdy w chwilę potem wiatr odgarnął tę duszną zasłonę, ujrzał Szponar ścinający krew w żyłach obraz. Przez okno przegięła się wężowym przegubem Czerwona Magda i ognistym swym żegadłem usiłowała podpalić rozpięty już wór ratunkowy. Szatański uśmiech igrał na wargach dziewki, piekielna radość rozświecała twarz w okolu żarem zionących włosów. Zjadliwe żądło już, już dosięgało płótna... — Jezusie, Mario! — jęknął Szponar. — Giń, maro! I zakreśliwszy w powietrzu znak krzyża, rzucił w nią toporkiem. Cios trafił w czoło. Rozległ się okropny skowyt i długie. przeciągle wycie. Czerwone widmo cofnęło się skwapliwie w głąb domu i wsiąkło bez śladu. Sierżant powiódł ręką po czole i spojrzał wkoło błędnymi oczyma. Coś się w nim nagle załamało; nie miał już sil do dalszej akcji. Wyręczyli go towarzysze. Pożar nagle jakby przygasł, skurczył się, ustępował; sikawki wzięły nareszcie górę. Wśród deszczu rozpylonej ich paszczami wody spokojnie już spuszczono worem na dół ostatnich mieszkańców. Szarzało na niebie, gdy umęczeni śmiertelnie, czarni od dymu i kopciu pożarnicy zeszli po drabinach na ulicę. Chwiejnym krokiem zamykał ich pochód sierżant, Piotr Szponar... Nagle doszły go jakieś okrzyki. Z tłumu zgromadzonego pod spalonym domem padło niespodzianie okropne przezwisko: — Czerwona Magda! Czerwona Magda! Machinalnie rzucił się pomiędzy ludzi. — Rozstąpić się! Rozstąpić się! To jej ojciec! I utworzył się długi męczący szpaler aż do zwęglonej bramy wchodowej kamienicy. Strażak przeszedł jak pijany ten szpaler, siepany biczami spojrzeń, i skręcił bezwiednie na lewo, do jakiejś małej stancyjki cudem ocalałej z pożaru. Tu w kącie na lichym barłogu ujrzał w kałuży krwi zwłoki swej córki; z okrutnie rozwalonej czaszki sączyła się czarna, na pół już zakrzepła posoka. — Magduś! Magduś moja! — zakrakał jakimś nieludzkim głosem. I zatoczył się nieprzytomny pod ścianę. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Księga ognia